Along with the globalization of network, there is data transmission to destinations belonging to different nations or data transmission through different nations. Like import and export of goods, there are regulations in the transmission and relay of data depending on international affairs and the like. For example, when a country C receives data from a country A through a country B, there is a regulation that the country A prohibits passing of data to the country B or that the country B prohibits relay of data from the country A.